Because newspapers are so time sensitive, it is necessary to insure that the complete product is assembled rapidly and efficiently. Moreover, since newspapers print a large volume of copies each day, it is important that an absolute minimum number of newspapers are lost or incomplete. When supplements are to be inserted into the outer portion of jacket of a newspaper, this is usually accomplished by providing a plurality of pockets movable in a closed path. A jacket is first introduced into each of the pockets and they are manipulated so as to retain the jackets in an open position. The open jackets within the pockets are then passed beneath feeding stations at which the various additional sections or materials are inserted. Thereafter, the jackets are closed, stacked, and bound together for shipment.